Mean Green Tease
by greenlicorice
Summary: One-shot set in a Modern AU. It's mostly smut. Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero live together and have a polyamorous relationship where Elphaba is the dominant one. Smut action happening with Gliyero and Gelphie and mentions of Fiyeraba. The story tends towards Gelphie, though. Warning for D/s.


"I'm going to bed now. Will you come?" the green witch asked.

Fiyero and Glinda exchanged a look.

"Who?"

"What do you mean who? You two idiots, of course. Who else is here?" Elphaba said already walking out.

And they followed her like a pair of thirsty puppies.

The choice was always in Elphaba's hands. The green woman decided whom she would spend the night with, or if she would sleep alone, which happened more often than not. There was somewhat of a equilibrium among them regarding sex, almost a 50/50 rate to avoid emotional turmoil. She did spend more time in Glinda's bed though, finding more comfort in embracing the little blonde and smelling the vanilla scent of her hair; than in being held by Fiyero's big arms, against the rough bearded skin of his jaw. On rare occasions, Elphaba would call both of them to bed. They never planned that or talked about it in the morning. Sex was particularly heavy and loud during those nights and she kicked them out of the sheets right after they finished.

The next day Glinda spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon reading a series of provocative texts from Elphaba. The green woman was at work, but apparently her dirty mind was busy on the blonde. The quick messages described in details the things the green woman would to do her, one message enough spaced after the other, to give Glinda a tortuous time to slowly build up her desire. But Glinda couldn't take it anymore, she was aching for release. She picked up the phone and called the infuriating woman.

"Elphaba, you mean green tease, you're killing me."

"Maybe I'll come home early, then."

"And abandon your work?"

"To have you sitting on my face while I eat your pussy? Yes."

_Sweet fucking Oz._

"Elphie," she breathed in a tone that was a moan, a reprehension and a wisp of hope all at the same time.

She heard a smug laugh on the other side of the line and someone else's voice in the background.

"Oh, I have to go. I forgot I had a meeting this afternoon. I'll take care of you later, my sweet."

Of course she had to go and leave Glinda all wet and edgy. The poor little thing had to take a deep calming breath not to throw the phone out of the window.

She didn't notice Fiyero walking into the living room and talking to her. She almost slapped him when he touched her shoulder.

"Fuck, Fiyero! Don't sneak on me like that!"

"Whoa! I'm sorry," he said backing away with his palms held up.

"It's alright," she sighed. "I'm just a little _emotionally tipsy._"

"Oh, I know exactly how _that_ feels."

The blonde creased her brow.

"She's torturing you, isn't she?" the Vinkan asked. "Elphaba, I mean."

"Oh. Well... yeah."

He gave a short laugh leaning back on the wall, crossing his arms and turning his head to the blonde.

"You know, there was this one time she was jerking me off and then she stopped right before I came," Fiyero told her. "She just left me there all hard, bothered and confused. I asked if there was something wrong and she said that she was making me practice involuntary edging. Can you fucking believe it? _Involuntary edging!_ I had a nuclear furnace inside my balls! I wanted to finish myself off, but I had this feeling that it would be wrong because she didn't want me to. She had this hold on me, this power. That piercing look, you know. And that low, calm, commanding voice. Shit, I can feel my cock twitch just talking about it. All I know is that the next time I came, I came so hard I think I passed out for a few seconds."

"She did something like that to me once," Glinda smirked remembering the time when Elphaba tied her all sprawled on the bed, blindfolded her and stuffed her own panties in her mouth to muffle her screams.

"I've seen the way she likes to tease you."

"_You've seen?_" the blonde lifted an eyebrow. "What now? Have you been watching us?"

"Oh, I just pay attention, Glin. C'mon, you do the same thing when she's with me."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we're both observant jealous perverts."

"I've seen the way you melt under her touch," he said getting closer to the blonde.

Something darker on her blue eyes made Fiyero carefully caress her cheek, running his fingers to the back of her neck. Glinda shivered and closed her eyes for a split second, her mind noticing all the differences between his and Elphaba's touch. But there was an uncontrollable thrill in that experiment. Fiyero licked his lips and stepped even closer.

"And how you open up at her will," he continued daring to lift her skirt and stroke the insides of her thighs. "Ready to be taken when she calls."

The atmosphere got suddenly heavier and Glinda eyed him up and down, like she was internally deciding whether to cross the line or not.

"And I," the blonde answered, "I see how you like when she run her hands over your chest, mapping every ridge of your muscles, every hard angle of your stomach, and down to your trousers," she described while doing exactly that, her fingers swiftly opening his belt and loosening his pants.

Glinda and Fiyero never engaged in more than heated kisses and superficial caresses. That sudden act of desire was happening on the fringe of their senses and out of the borderline of their relationship contract. But it wasn't about the two of them. Not really.

Fiyero slid his hands down Glinda's hips to knead her ass and squeezed it, pulling her forward. She pulled his cock out of his white boxers and stroked, making it grow hot and veinous, the bulbous head engorged out of the skin. He moaned deep and-not wanting to waste another minute-picked her up, pushing her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Fiyero slid the blonde's panties to the side and entered her in a rough move, going all the way to the base of his cock and then sliding the shaft out until only the head was kept within, before slamming back in again as hard as before. She let out a shivering cry from both pain and pleasure, forcefully grabbing tufts of his hair and closing her eyes.

Lost in their lustful haze, the pair didn't noticed the click of the front door opening, nor the footsteps approaching. Elphaba walked into the living room following the grunts and screams to find that gorgeous scene of Fiyero fucking Glinda like an animal. The green woman immediately felt heat shot through her core.

The Vinkan had increased the speed of his thrusts and Glinda suddenly opened her eyes. She was met with a very interested Elphaba looking straight at them with a lopsided smile. Before the small blonde could react, Elphaba brought a slim finger to grayish green lips in a plea for silence and mouthed: _keep going, my sweet._ Glinda couldn't shut her eyes after that. Elphaba soundlessly strolled to the couch and sat down in a comfortable position, spreading her arms on the big cushions of the back and gluing her eyes on Glinda. She didn't move. She didn't blink. She just sat there, watching them, her expression full of a thick, dense hunger. The blonde moaned louder at the sight and tightned her hold on Fiyero. The Vinkan was fucking her completely oblivious to the voyeurism happening behind his back.

Glinda could only close her eyes when she felt a familiar tightening in her abdomen and soon reached her climax. She didn't make a sound, though. Fiyero, on the other hand, moaned loudly while he pushed into the blonde a few more times, cumming inside of her. Glinda disentangled herself from the Vinkan as soon as she could and averted her eyes to the floor while covering herself with trembling arms. Fiyero was puzzled by the odd behavior and almost had a heart attack when he turned around.

"Elphaba!" he jumped startled. "What... I... We..."

"Shut up," she cut him short not bothering to look at his surprised face and keeping her half-lidded eyes on the suddenly shy blonde.

Fiyero gulped and seemed momentarily lost at what to do next. The silence was excruciating. Elphaba still had her ferocious look hooked on Glinda, whom was growing more self-conscious by the second. Fiyero noticed there was something else in the air that didn't concern him and decided to get out of there without uttering another word. The Vinkan zipped his pants back on, stopped at the bathroom to quickly wash up and and walked out of the apartment.

Glinda only moved from her spot when they were finally alone. She was terrified, unable to read Elphaba's expression to know what the green woman would make of the scene she witnessed. Seeing the fear splattered all over that beautiful porcelain doll face, Elphaba patted the space next to her on the couch and Glinda went to her with cautious steps.

"Don't worry, my pretty," she cooed on the blonde's ear when she sat down, embracing her in a soothing gesture and bringing the little thing to her lap. "I'm not angry with you. A bit surprised, yes. But not angry."

"I was just-"

"_Shush_. You don't own me an explanation."

Elphaba moved her hands to Glinda's waist and slowly began to straighten the blonde's chemise that was all crumpled and out of place.

"That brute didn't even bother to properly take your clothes off and tend to your whole body, did he?" she murmured tucking the chemise inside the skirt and smoothening the fabric. "I'll give him a treatment later. But now all I want is to take care of you."

Glinda gasped when Elphaba slid one hand between her legs and softly caressed over her soaking wet panties. She was still terribly sensitive and each feathered touch made her shiver and whimper for the green woman to stop teasing.

"Were you thinking about me while his dick was pounding into you?"

The blunt question didn't catch Glinda off guard and she breathed an almost inaudible _yes_.

Elphaba's other hand climbed the blonde's side and grabbed her breast over the chemise, painfully pinching a hardening bud and rolling it between her fingers.

"How?"

But Glinda was too caught up in Elphaba's skilled fingers to think of a coherent answer to that.

"Do you wish I could fuck you like that, my sweet?"

She moaned at the bite the green woman gave on the crook of her neck after making that provocation. Those sharp canines would surely carve a bruise on her smooth skin.

"Answer me," the harsh voice brought the blonde back to awareness.

"Elphie, no, not really. I... I... not like that," she said and abruptly turned around, straddling Elphaba. What was that in those warm brown eyes? Was it desire? Was it hurt? Could it be doubt? Glinda cradled Elphaba's cheeks with her palms and put her face against hers. "No one can fuck me like you do."

And she meant it.

The green witch growled at that and dug her nails on the blonde's thighs, pressing their lips together for a full minute in a passionate kiss.

"Go take a shower," she said. "Then wait for me on my bed."

Glinda nodded and got up.

When the bathroom's door closed, Elphaba sighed and let her body go slack on the couch. She had no time now to rationalize the uneasiness she was feeling towards Fiyero and how that would affect their relationship. She could deal with this later. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to be with the little blonde she cared for so strongly; to have Glinda in her arms and to worship every inch of her precious body; and to love her, deeply and endlessly.


End file.
